


my first kiss went a little like this

by xiumitty



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiumitty/pseuds/xiumitty
Summary: "If I profane with my unworthiest hand.This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready standTo smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss"





	my first kiss went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultvanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultvanner/gifts).



> this goes out to my favorite alice of all time, robine.  
> thank you for being friends with me for so long. i love you.  
> and a massive thank you to A, for beta reading my story and giving me many  
> helpful tips along the way. i'll make sure to make it up to you! <3 i also love you ùwú

   
   
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand.  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss"

 

A loud sigh leaves Seungwoo's lips from where he is laying on the bed, one of the books that's next to him splayed open on a randomly chosen page.He throws a glance to his friend that's sitting behind his desk across the room, still busy with studying whatever subject he was currently working on. "Seungsik, tell me, why do you only read romance novels?" 

The tallest of the two groans, rolling over to lay on his back, the book he was previously holding now closed and pushed to the other side of the bed, joining the other books that have been forgotten too. The question makes Seungsik, who should be spending more time on his history assignment that was due soon instead of on the annoying pest that was Seungwoo, look up from his textbook with a small scowl on his face, ready to lunge whatever was closest to him at the boy’s head. "I actually learn something from reading those. It's not as if you're gaining knowledge from reading those stupid mangas of yours," he says, before grinning slightly as a small plan appears in his head, the perfect way to tease his friend back. "Does manga teach you how to kiss? I still haven't heard about that from you, Woo." 

As expected, the boy moves up in the most ungraceful way as he splutters some gibberish about how that's 'so untrue' --even though his face says otherwise, beet red compared to the white sheets he's sitting on. The first time that Seungwoo had told him that he still hadn't kissed anyone yet, Seungsik hadn't believed him. It was too obvious of a lie; almost every girl on campus was chasing the poor guy after all. Only after a minute or so of silence did Seungsik believe him, when he saw how awkward and disappointed the elder had looked, but he still couldn't help the laugh that slipped past his lips. Now, one year later, nothing had changed, except for the fact that girls weren't really interested in him anymore, as if they had given up on the boy who decided to stay a virgin during his time at college, even when it should be the time when you 'fucked around' most in your life. 

"You know I'm too scared to kiss anyone, Seungsik. What if I'm really horrible? Rumors would spread and I'll never be able to look at anyone again." That was also something that Seungwoo was great at --overreacting. He always acted like he was the only person to never have kissed anyone before, though Seungsik always had to remind him that no, that was not true in the slightest, he was just making a big deal out of this.

"You know, maybe you should just kiss someone who's willing to teach you," Seungsik shrugs, once again turning back to his textbook, deciding to just multi-task instead of wasting his precious time on this stupid topic. "I'm sure that Eunji from down the hall would accept your offer." Just the thought of Seungwoo kissing his precious senior makes shivers run down his spine, but he wasn't that much of an asshole to ruin his friend’s first experience, since his own first kiss wasn't the best either, so he could kind of understand why the other boy was so afraid of it all. His own first kiss had been back in his sophomore year of high school, when he and his friend Heochan had ended up drunk at a senior party they’d been invited to for god knows why. They were dared to kiss in a spin the bottle game. Let's just say that raging teen hormones and alcohol do not work well together.

 

"I'm definitely not kissing Eunji," Seungwoo says, letting his body fall onto the bed again with a loud creak from the old wood keeping it together. No matter how many times he was warned to be careful, he still did it anyways. "I want it to be with someone who I know, someone who I trust. Someone like you."

Textbook once again forgotten, Seungsik coughs as if he's dying when those words leave the tallers lips, choking on his own spit at the mention of him kissing his friend. Sure, he had heard lots of weird things before, but this certainly came unexpected, especially because he was sure that his friend was into girls. "Are you implying that you want me to teach you how to kiss?" Seungsik says after he has regained his composure, grabbing his water bottle to drink away the painful feeling in his throat from the coughing, all the while not taking his eyes off the other, who seemed oddly serious about all of this. 

With a small shrug, Seungwoo turns around to lay on his stomach, swaying his legs from the edge of the bed, supporting his head with his hands while a big smile appears on his face. "You would, wouldn't you? I trust you, after all," he says, the smile not leaving his lips, as if offering his best friend to take his first kiss was the most normal thing in the world, almost as if he had done it before. 

With a disbelieving shake of his head, Seungsik places his history textbook on his desk and turns his chair towards the bed, cracking his fingers to get rid of the ache -- the aftermath of the amount of notes he had to write that he’s sure wasn't made for a normal human being. "Stop joking about this. I'm trying to help you, you know?" Seungsik says, crossing his legs in an effort to get more comfortable, but the way that the other was clearly checking him out still made him feel like he was on edge, ready to roll forwards to the bed and deliver a hard slap to the back of the boys head. 

"I'm serious!" Seungwoo finally admits, hiding his face into the mattress, but the tips of his ears are still red, indicating that yes, he was speaking the truth. "Nobody is as close to me as you.he other choice would be Sejun, but I saw him pee his pants when we went to the haunted house for Halloween, and I'm so not going to kiss someone like that." Though Seungsik wouldn't like to admit it, Seungwoo was kind of right, the boy did have lots of friends, but in their close group of friends, he was the only one who could really put up with all his shit. They had been friends ever since their first year of university, and their friendship was still going strong -- they were even called SeungSeung by the others at one point, because of the amount of time they spend together, even sharing an apartment. He couldn't believe himself -- he was really about to offer his friend a kissing lesson. It wouldn't be strange, right? He’s just helping out a friend who was desperate to get it over with.

"Alright, I'll teach you," Seungsik groans, throwing his head back to avoid seeing the surprised look on the other's face, since he didn't want to suddenly change his mind, "But you'll keep your mouth shut about this to the others." Before he can even process what's happening, he is engulfed in a big hug, his chair protesting under the weight of two people, but he still can't help but laugh softly. He pats Seungwoo's back as a way to hug him back, and because of the way he's trapped on the chair, he can practically feel the nerves of the other, as if his shaky exhales weren't obvious enough. And though he hated to admit it, he was a bit nervous himself. It wasn't everyday that you kiss your best friend, who was also straight. "You know, we don't have to do this now," Seungsik mumbles against Seungwoo's neck, before the man finally moves back enough to sit down on the bed again, the nervous expression still on his face. "It's not as if I'm able to take it back anyways." 

"No, it's okay, let's do it now!" Seungwoo's previous excitement was nowhere to be seen anymore, as if it had just been an imagination, but he was still putting up a front. "You can just.. start whenever." It may be better that the other decided to get it over with as quick as possible, because he could feel himself hesitating to roll the chair forwards, so he's closer to the other. It's only when there's only a small gap between the two of them that Seungwoo relaxes, closing his eyes to welcome whatever is coming next. It's an extremely pretty sight to see, but he doesn't allow himself to stare for too long, or it would become weird. It seems that he ends up taking too long anyways, because with a huff, Seungwoo closes the distance between the two of them.

 

Like this, it wasn't that bad. Sure, it was just a small peck that you would give to your family, but it's at least pleasant enough. Though when Seungsik begins to move his lips ever so slightly, Seungwoo dives in as if he was doing mouth-to-mouth for a drowning person, bottom lip pressed against the middle of his chin, where it definitely didn't belong. This time it's Seungsik who huffs, pushing the other away by his shoulders. Seungwoo looks startled, as if he didn't see it coming. There's an innocent, questioning look on his face, and it makes Seungsik’s rude words die in his throat. "Don't open your mouth so wide, I could practically see your uvula," Seungsik grins instead, softly pushing his friends shoulder, who didn't look amused in the slightest. "Small movements. This isn't like what you see in cliché movies or porn." 

The second time they kiss, it's already a lot better, and even good enough for Seungsik to enjoy at least a little. Okay, maybe Seungwoo still needs to stop gasping so much, or pucker his lips as if he was making a duck face, but there was progress. Slightly moving back to detach his lips from the other, Seungsik opens his eyes to see the flushed face of his friend, but this time it doesn't seem to be from embarrassment, but from enjoyment instead. "Want to try with tongue?" he finds himself asking, before he can even stop the words coming out of his mouth. If he had to be honest with himself, at this point he didn't even mind anymore. The look on Seungwoo's face makes it all worth it too, pouty lips, tilted head nodding softly. Fuck, if this was going to continue, Seungsik was going to have a problem.

Moving to kiss Seungwoo again, he doesn't immediately go in for the whole French kissing thing, wanting them to be comfortable again first. He wouldn’t want to move too quickly and scare the other off. When half a minute -- maybe more -- passes, Seungsik softly traces the tip of his tongue over the others bottom lip, and without hesitation the boy opens his mouth. He braces himself for a tongue down his throat, but Seungwoo slips his tongue in so relaxed and precise, as if he actually was a whole pro at this, but his still slightly shaking hands tell a whole other story. Not wanting to stretch this out any further because there really wasn't a reason anymore to suck face with his friend, he moves back in his chair, seeing the same expression still on Seungwoo's face. "There's no way in hell you haven't kissed anyone before with tongue," Seungsik says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before folding his arms over his chest. "I hate to admit it, but you nailed that." 

After a second or so of silence, Seungwoo throws himself back on the bed and starts laughing, as if Seungsik had said something really funny, though he knows he didn't. Seeing the questioning look on the younger's face, Seungwoo sits up but can't help the soft giggles that leave his lips. "Youtube tutorials are more useful than I thought. They taught me how to do it with a piece of ham," he says, easily admitting that he had done something so dumb. "I ate so many of them in the end." 

Seungsik should be surprised, but with a friend like his, nothing really surprised him anymore, though he does laugh at the level of stupidity he didn't think was possible. "So that's where all my ham went," he says, and mentally takes a note to text this in their group chat later tonight, just for the sake of annoying the other. 

 

"Don't deny it, you want me to kiss you again," Seungwoo says, puckering his lips and closing his eyes way more forcefully than before.

_"I'm not kissing you again, Han Seungwoo."_


End file.
